redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zaran Rhulain
For any extra info or reading because you are bored go to :User talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive1 :User talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive2 Testing Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Zaran Rhulain Message me! Zaran Rhulain Message me! Erm It just does, just a little. Maybe his older drawings or something, I dunno. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say Hi, and can you please check out my fic here on fan fiction called: "Mariel and Dandin: Never Again" I want to know what you think. Thanks! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 21:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again part 2. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Blah blah blah Idk We've been doing a pretty big project at my school and some other things and ive had math homework (my worst subject * ugh *) and ive had other responsibilities -shrug- --Aida Otterock Talk! 02:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) yeah hey what would you think if i made a deviantART account would you look at my art? cool i just got an account so i have absolutely none of my art on there but i hopefully will soon im sparrowstar.deviantart.com yah its long but i like it Ahem You know how you mentioned with my story that you couldn't wait for the actual battle? Well, I haven't put it up yet, but you might be disapointed with it. Might be, not will be.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a dress with green trim, has netting full of pinecones on her back, and carries a sling with a pinecone in it. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 16:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Poems 2! Hey, I see you have a lot of really good poems, well, I've made a Fan Poems 2, and I think it would be cool to put some of your stuff on if I could have your permission! PS, I really like your artwork, and I have some to if you'd like to check it out.--MERLOCK 22:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Done with Chap. 2 On to Chap.3!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Cool, thanks bud. Hey, do you do art for people? If so, could you make me some artwork of IceBlade? If you want details on what she looks like, look at Touched by magic, (my fan fic) the chapter she's in is ironicly called, touched by magic. So, there you go. Updaate.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:32, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Update. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hey you haven't been on for a while. Are you OK? I miss you. !Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) hi i have a favor to ask u. Can you help me with mole talk in my blog article of Starblade. Please tell me if you can.--Deyna the Mighty Image: EvilWolf.jpg| 20px What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 14:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) YOu have no idea how much I Fing miss you guys on Deviant art. please send my regards to everyone and I may be getting back on soon. THanks :D Miss you man Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! :D Sweet, Thanks a ton mate! Its really not up to me, its up to my father. I am waiting on his word of "OK,go" But until then I am just stickin with the wiki. see that one thing that has made me less productive is the deprivation of Deviant, thus, why I don't have more pictures up lol. I would love to color your pictures! Thanks again, and its great to have a friendly face around here (you know, besides Mauran, dann, silver falcon... etc) Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :D Well, I do 100% trust you, But I may wait to have my stuff put up. I guess Ill come back with a bang XD :Anyhow, go right ahead. You own every thing about that picture, I just colored it ^^ (I will color more of your pictures if you want me to. Its a lot of fun to do- I get to be creative =D ) :so, yeah I think I may be getting the account back, however, if I don't within like 2 days, I'll give you my information and such! Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 15:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hey ummm, I don't think my archiving worked, could you help me?--Thel' VomadoreFile:EvilWolf.jpg | 160px I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! oh..er...thanks but i already got an archive...so...is it a second one? and i'm confused about how to move it over...help! --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 17:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) oh...ok. thanks. so i copy and paste the all the stuff onto my archive and blank my user page?--Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 17:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) oh...ok...haha...thank you! :)--Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 17:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Heya (back atcha :P) It has, hasn't it? How're ye keepin', eh? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 23:33, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Heys! It's great to have you back! 8D Frentiza Kozdru Can you show me how to fly? 09:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) re:HI!!!!! ZARAN"S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! About Tagg Quest- The blog put it on the second page. User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest Glad to have ye back! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) First, Update Unsung Second, Could you check out my fan art? (User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Art) I know it stinks but I want to get better and you offer best criticism Third, Iwanted to say thank you for your words on my fan fics. Not very many people are free with both compliments and criticism. You do both, And I'm glad you do- it makes me a better writer. I'm glad to call you my friend. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I haven't really been updating it. Glad yore back! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:12, 28 May 2009 (UTC) update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Story I wanted to write a story like; i dont blame you i had a feeling people would react like but most all the time the good creatures are at a disadvantage but i wanted to make it equal if a little unbalanced on one side..........--Deyna the Mighty Image: EvilWolf.jpg| 20px What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) yo I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance Sambrook and Martin2 (Chris' all for it). If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Could you critic some of my latest artwork, please? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Yup. That's fine with me. How about Celandine and Felldoh.JPG, Swiftwing.JPG, Sad Pinedance.JPG, Klairzyn and Zeryk.JPG, and KristyRedone.JPG? Sorry about the long list. I'm horrible at making decisions. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Look, Finally! update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) If you have time, could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Update. On to Chap. 4!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Bye!I hope we become good friends!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Can you Critique my artwork please? Ther'll be a link to it on my page soon! -- MERLOCK the rider Image:Sword pic.jpg| 50px Talk to the swordweilder 19:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Remember me? I sent you a message a while back. I know you're really busy and all and I don't want to sound annoying, but, do you want to be my friend. You seem like a really cool person to be friends with.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Can you read my fan fic?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ever tryed drawing your characters with wings? i did! it turned out cool!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Forums! I'm glad you like my AMVs. I am founder of a "team" that makes Redwall music videos, and we have a forums site! If you'd like, you could register as a member there, and you can keep in touch with us and hear about our ideas beforehand. We're all really nice, really. The website is Ossim Productions Freeforums. If you think anyone else would be interested, please let them know. Our goal is getting 25 users before we write a letter to Brian Jacques explaining what we do. So far, we have only 8. So please, try it out! Best, Skarlath , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Mae govannen. It's been awhile, hasn't it? If you need anything let me know. I see you need female voice actors, and that you already have a script writer (disregard my hasty email). Good to see you again. }} Zaran! Wazzup, matey? How've ya been? :D --Lord of Bloodwrath 01:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC)(Bluestripe the Wild.)User:Bluestripe the Wild Nothing much. Just created my own wiki. There's a link on my page. Haven't really gotten to write much of my fan fic. I think I'll write some this weekend, write some more during Thanksgiving break, and if I'm not done by then(I probably won't be done) will finish it up during Christmas break.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= I think I can have my audition in by tomorrow. If not, I'm in jail or something }} OK Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I heard someone say that there was a dead line for the audition's to Mossflower Season four,they said 'Two days' yesterday, the 21st of Aug. and I wasn't sure if that was true...I can do it today or tomorrow if needed, it's just I caught a cold and I'm coughing and I sound funny because my nose is stuffed up... Thanks! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Can you take a look at my fan fictions{and critice}? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 21:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer The Destiny of the Warrior, Three Insane Ones,One Mob, and The Corsair Invasion. Thank you! Umrag the Destroyer 00:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hello Hi, I read your userpage and I know how you feel about schoolwork. I'm in my Sophomore year and already it's cutting into my time like a hot knife through butter. And I'm homeschooled. I thought this year wouldn't be too hard but I've spoke too soon. :P. How tough is Junior year? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ok, cool! Thanks for the info. It helps to get views from other people who've already went through stuff like that. So, how long have you been a member of the wiki? I've been a member for like 3 months I think.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 20:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!! hey...do you think you could read and ctritic my Fanfiction,http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Folgrims_Past Folgrim's Past? everyones been saying how good they think it is,but i want an honest critic every once in a while...i plan to be an author so i want to get an honest opinion....thank you...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 21:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update/i'm back update on a greeneyes christmas, check it out!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) HI!! Meet me on shoutbox? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) go here Click on shout box and drag it to the red on the left side of the screen. It's kind of a chat. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Request Could you do a pic of my usercharacter? Here's the description: Otter, 14 years seasons old, male, tall, good upper body strength. He wears a short-sleeve Blood-red tunic with a leather belt, a vertical dagger rack on his left side, with three daggers. Also has a double-hand shortsword across his back and his trademark weapon Scybaton* in his right paw. No color or background is really needed but if you want to then it's fine. I know you are busy with school, homework, etc. So I don't mind, just take your time, if you accept. Thanks!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:09, September 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S. *Scybaton: A long pole, anywhere from 6 to 10 feet long with scythe blades at each end. The scythes themselves are slightly weighted and large and also have a spike opposite the blades. Can I color in the picture of of the animal with green eyes? (i forget her name) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) update Swordmaid's Journey If you still want updates for other stuff tell me. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Review I know you're very busy, but if you could find some spare time, can you review Bluestripe, A Name Remembered?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, mate --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) thanx matey! i'm watching "Matin/Badrang Perfect enemy" on youtube..:D--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 02:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I didn't edit your page. I was just looking to see how you made an archive. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Sorry about that. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Request Long Patrol Girl recommended you as a good artist when I asked for recommendations. Do you draw wildcats? --User:Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 01:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you tell me how to make a talk page archive please? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Oh I forgot to ask you. Will you go to my User page and look under the heading Contest! please? Thanks!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thank you!!Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! wow since when have you been back on?--Dannflow Talk! 20:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) school............ and another wikis.--Dannflow Talk! 01:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, guess what? I've tried out for the narrator for Redwall Season 4. :) I'm excited! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The Fan Art page is a category page. It shows all the images in the category "Fan Art". Savy?--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 01:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fan Art I'm not sure what you mean by "fan art page," as Martin said it's a category page and functions as such. Also, please review the user rights on the Copyrights page. If you duplicate Redwall Wiki content elsewhere, you must provide credit to the Redwall Wiki for authorship of the content. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Lol, thankee :D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I noticed on the Deviantart website for the 4th season and saw that most of the names were taken off the cast list except yours. Did something happen there? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) journal? I don't know where that is . . . (Unfamiliar with Deviantart) Still trying to join . . . Mom takes forever to ask Dad. -_- Soo you back? Good! About time you updated, too. Keep it coming! And I left a thing below the line (forgot to sign. . . . whoops) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) =Re: Recent Changes There should be a Recent Changes link in your left toolbox. Wikia is trying new things, there's been significant comments and opinions on this one though, expect some differences in it soon. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) eyes go watery* I lack the proper english writing skills? wow.... FINALLY REAL CRITICISM!!!!! i mean, all I've been getting is : wow your great. keep it up. I love this story keep it up. :P sheesh, and you said Rang was a broken record? well thank you for commenting...I plan to revise my mess-ups once I finish the story. I started that story a year ago, but I am now taking a novel class, so I'm learning a bit more about this stuff.... the spelling errors where because I stopped using Word (until now mind you) and didn't have time to go over my mistakes. Thank you for your true criticism! I'm very gratefull! I plan to be a writer someday, so I want to be toughened up for publishers who will be criticing my work. yes I agree about my villian being a broken record... Rang's repetitive sentence will be edited as soon as I can think of what I want him to say. LOL ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Redwall taken over? how can this be? (JK) Actually, I started a fan fic where this actually happens.... it just seems like Redwall is invincible (did I spell that right?); but.... yeah, it kinda makes you think..... what if..... ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) OK As long as you update and come on im happy Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) UPdate Alanna of Southsward Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update I've updated Rhula (: Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC)